Jeepers Creepers 4: The Marked One
by AliE96
Summary: While on a field trip to a lake for two weeks, a group of students encounter the Creeper and he is hungry. There is one girl among them that the Creeper becomes interested in and senses something special about her. What is it about her that makes her special and what does the Creeper want from her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been a fan of Jeepers Creepers since I first saw it when I was twelve. I actually love the Creeper, I think he's awesome.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Creeper, only my OCs.**

 **Chapter Edited 10/10/19**

Chapter One:

It was a warm spring day in Lake County, Florida. The sun was just rising over the trees and the sky was colored in a variety of colors and shapes; red, orange and yellow. The trees stood high above on the hills, as if looking over the country side like guardians of nature. A cool breeze blew over the Earth, causing the leaves atop the trees to dance in a gentle motion. The forest held spooky, wistful and eerie feeling to it, followed by a mysterious and beautiful tone to it. It was silent over the forest and the hills, until a loud sqwaking from a crow broke the silence and flew over the trees as several more followed it.

The forest held a peaceful atmosphere until that atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of rolling wheels and loud music. Along the road was a massive white coach bus that held a group of teens and a few teachers that would surely disturb the serenity of the forest. Loud rock music blared out of the windows of the bus as it sped down the dirt road.

Inside the bus was a class of high school seniors on a field trip to Lake Weohyakapka for two weeks. The three teachers that were chaperoning the trip were sitting up front behind the bus driver, Luis, were either talking or going over last minute preparations. The students on the other hand were talking loudly, laughing or singing along to music that played from the speakers above them.

One of them was reading a book while listening to music off her Ipod. She had wavy hair that was as black as night that went past her shoulders, snow white skin and icy blue eyes. She was reading the book _The Hunger Games: Mockingjay_ which was her favorite book. She was listening to _Praying_ by Ke$ha on her Ipod.

 _You brought the flames and put me through hell_

 _I had to learn how to fight for myself_

 _And we both know how much truth I could tell_

 _I'll just say this, I wish you farewell_

 _I hope your somewhere praying, praying_

 _I hope your soul is changing, changing_

 _I hope you find your peace_

 _Falling on your knees_

 _Praying!_

"Isabelle, hey"

Isabelle felt herself being nudged as she looked up and pulled her headphones out of her ears to see her best friend Lili looking at her, "What is it?" she asked.

"We're almost there" Lili answered as she brushed a strand of her blue died hair out of her face.

"Okay" Isabelle said as she closed her book, before marking the page she left off on and put her Ipod back in her backpack.

"So, you gonna finally have the guts to talk to Julian on this little trip?" Lili asked her best friend with a smirk.

Isabelle didn't answer her as she looked up over the seats to see Julian Alexander sitting three seats ahead of them. Isabelle's had a crush on Julian since the eighth grade, but was always too shy to talk to him. All the girls in her school went nuts over him. He was the coolest and hottest guy in school. He had tanned skin, perfect cheek bones, smooth jet black hair and soft dark brown eyes. He had a chiseled face along with a perfect, muscular body. Julian was aware of her existence and acknowledged her with a smile or a nod whenever he saw her. He was currently dating Sophie Greene who is known as the school slut who has slept with guys since she was in the ninth grade. She and Julian have been dating for a year now and had a complicated relationship based on the fact that Sophie flirts with other guys and he doesn't seem to mind for some reason. Julian was also known for dating a lot of girls, too.

"I don't think so" Isabelle sighed as she leaned back in her seat and looked out the window.

"Oh, come on Belle" Lili groaned "We graduate in two months and you haven't even said two words to him"

"Why bother?" Isabelle asked "You know he's dating Sophie"

"Yea, but that's going nowhere" Lili told her "Take a shot for, Gods sake"

"Maybe..." Isabelle trailed off as she stared out the window.

A few minutes later, the bus came to a stop on a small gravel path next to a large patch of new spring grass. Filled with excitement and aticcipation, the students grabbed their belongings and stampeded off the bus. One of the teachers, Mrs. Ross was the first one off the bus as she unloaded the storage space on the side of the bus.

"Kids! Slow down, we're not animals!" another teacher, Mr. Veretti shouted as he stepped off the bus.

"Lighten up, Mr. V" Tristan Henderson said as he stepped off the bus with his girlfriend Taylor Jones right behind him "You ready to do this, babe?" he asked her as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"You bet your cute ass I am" Taylor said back to him, her full lips forming into a mischievous smile on her face. Tristan is the starting quarterback on his school's football team and Taylor is the head cheerleader. Tristan is one of the coolest guys in school, along with Julian, who is his best friend. Tristan had light brown shaggy short hair to match his light brown eyes. He had a light splash of freckles across his chiseled face. His skin was an even tone which stood out against his light hair color. Taylor is known as the most popular girl in school, student body vice president and junior prom queen. She had pale skin with an hour glass figure that brought out her plump breasts. Her hair was a golden blonde that went down her back and dark brown eyes that stood out against her heart-shaped face. They were known as the hottest couple in school, next to Julian and Sophie of course.

Isabelle and Lili soon stepped off the bus, but were soon ambushed by their mutual best friend Kristen Forrester, "Hey, girls!" she hugged them both from behind as they stumbled forward slightly for she caught them off guard.

Kristen is the kind of the girl that is the life of the party and has tons of energy, even when she's been partying all night long. She's a fun person to be around, just never be around her after she's had too much to drink. She has a curvy figure with a small waist that brought out her more feminine features. She has pale blonde curly hair that just goes past her shoulders, natural ivory skin and pale blue eyes.

"Hey, Kris" Lili said after she recovered from the hugging attack.

"So, you girls looking forward to the next two weeks filled with fun?" Kristen asked her two friends as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Yea, I can hardly wait" Isabelle answered sarcastically. Isabelle is the kind of person who would rather stay home with a good book than go out and have fun. The only reason she came along on this trip was because her father convinced her to go and he thinks it would be good for her to get some fresh air and have some fun for once. Also because he's going to be out of town on business for the next two weeks and he doesn't wanna leave his eighteen-year old daughter home alone. He completely trusts his daughter to take care of herself, but he figured she would be safer if she was with her friends and teachers on this trip.

There is another reason she came, even though she won't admit it, is because Julian was gonna be on this trip and Lili had also talked her into it.

"Oh, lighten up Belle" Kristen said as she walked in front of her and Lili "These two weeks are gonna be awesome. Try to enjoy it, okay? Besides, a lot of these guys here are single and sexy. Wouldn't you love to see Julian with his shirt off?"

Isabelle felt her face heat up as her eyes drifted over to where Julian and Sophie were. Julian had his hand on her waist and Sophie was whispering something in his ear while giggling.

Isabelle said nothing as she looked down, once again embarrassed as Kristen and Lili shook their heads "Try not to keep your nose stuck in that book of yours and have some fun, kay?"

Isabelle had her tongue in her cheek as she gave what her friends were saying some thought and decided that she would consider trying to have some fun these next two weeks.

 **Chapter one done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a little short :/**

 **Chapter Edited 10/10/2019**

A silvery white moon hung in the sky as the stars surrounding it glistened like millions of diamonds. A nearby wolf howl is heard as the reflection of the moon and stars on the lake appears and the reflections dance across the lake in a gentle motion.

The flames of a large campfire flickered in the cool night air. The blazes crackled loudly as it provided ample heat for the surrounding group of students and teachers. They were all sitting on blankets placed over the damp grass underneath them as well as blankets wrapped around their persons to protect them from the cool night air. They all surrounded the large campfire as they were chatting and laughing amongst each other. After arriving to the lake and setting up their entire camp, it was nearly sunset and everyone was exhausted.

Isabelle was sitting with Lili and Kristen, who were all huddled near the fire. Next to them was Leon Stewart and his sister Stacie Stewart. Both of them were African american with smooth brown skin and dark brown eyes. Leon had dark brown short hair in braided dreadlocks with an oval shape head and a cleft chin. He had a muscular build under a green tight-fitting t-shirt. Stacie had mid-back length dark brown hair in tight curls around her heart-shaped face. She had an hourglass figure with a thin frame.

In the woods behind them, a taloned hand appeared on one of the thick trees with moss covering most of the tree's trunk. A low growl could be heard as a dark and mysterious figure stepped next to the tree. His face was concealed by a combination of the darkness around him and the hat he wore upon his head.

A gentle breeze blew by, carrying their scents towards the mysterious being. He took a long and deep breath through his nose as he smelled each of their unique scents. Most of their scents were un-pure, as most of them were not virgins, he found virgins to be an acquired taste and a rare find. He has only come across a dozen or so virgins during his time on this earth. He could also smell that some of them were extremely healthy and had healthy body parts that he is in need of and would be perfect for him.

Then, one smell in particular caught his attention, it stood out strongly among the others that were there. Pure, strong, a natural beauty and bold. This invigorating smell was something that he had only come across once in his lifetime. He must find which one has this unique scent, for it maybe the one he has been searching for for nearly his entire existence.

Back at the campfire, Isabelle was feeling uneasy as she was pulling at her sweater and letting out shaky breathes.

"You alright, Belle?" Lili asked her nervous friend.

"Yea, it's just that this part of the state has always made me nervous" Isabelle answered looking at her friend "Hearing all those stories that my mom told me about all those people that were killed twenty-three years ago, it always made me nervous to be out here by myself"

"Belle, they're just stories" Kristen tried to reassure her friend "Besides, that was back in Poho and Kissel County; we're miles away from there"

"I thought you didn't believe the stories your mom told you" Lili chimed in "You know, in her present condition and where she is right now"

"I know" Isabelle sighed "I never believed them before, but being out here, I can't help but think back to them"

"What do you mean about your mom's present condition?" Stacie asked curiously.

Isabelle was about to answer until Taylor spoke up "Because her mom is the local nut-job, Trisha Jenner and she's locked up in the loony bin"

"Why?" another student asked.

"Because her mom was always raving about a winged monster that supposedly killed her brother twenty-three years ago" Sophie added in as she flipped her ruby red hair over her shoulder while she sat next to Julian, "Which is why her dad had her slapped in the loony bin, he should have put you in there with her, Jezabelle"

"Her name's Isabelle" Julian corrected her with a slight glare and Sophie returned his glare while rolling her eyes and looking away mumbling 'whatever'.

Julian looked over at Isabelle who smiled her thanks to him and he returned it, causing Isabelle to blush slightly as she looked away.

"And she's not crazy, Sophie" Lili spoke up "So shut the fuck up already"

"Lili, language" Ms. Rosa reprimanded her, but Lili just rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, maybe you should be in there, too" Isabelle spat at Sophie "With all the dicks you sucked and guys you slept with, you have to be insane or a slut, probably both. Which you are"

"What did you just say, bitch?" Sophie glared at her through gritted teeth.

"Did I stutter?" Isabelle asked sarcastically "You heard me"

Sophie's nostrils flared as she glared daggers at Isabelle _"You just wait, bitch"_ she thought to herself _"I'm gonna make you regret messing with me"_

 _Later that night..._

The campfire had been put out as it was now smoldering with a few of the embers still aglow. Not far from the campfire different colored and sized tents spread out across the damp grass. The one closest to the campfire was a large blue tent that held Isabelle, Lili and Kristen who were all sound asleep.

Isabelle was nestled comfortably into Lili's back while one Lili's arms was draped across Kristen's forehead while she laid peacefully while snoring quietly. They were all completely unaware of the tall shadowy figure outside of their tent.

He pressed his large hand gently against the tent while sniffing through the thin fabric of the tent. He could sense a virgin among them and found the sent exhilarating, but he could not determine which one it was. He knew only one of them was a virgin and would found out if she is the one.

 **Chapter Two done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Edited 10/10/2019**

It was barely light out this morning. The sun was just now peaking through the disappearing night sky as it reflected off of the lake, making it sparkle like thousands of diamonds. Mostly everyone was still asleep, accept for one.

Isabelle had quietly opened the flaps of the tent she shared with Lili and Kristen. Her attire for today consisted of a pair of short jean shorts, a navy blue tank top underneath a grey hooded sweater and a simple pair of sneakers. She was holding her Ipod with her headphones wrapped around it and began to unwrap them. Isabelle had decided to go on an early morning walk. She figured that if she's gonna be stuck here for the next two weeks she might as well make the most of it by seeing what mother nature has to offer.

She placed the headphones in her ears as she turned on her Ipod and began her walk towards the nearby woods. As she was walking into the woods, she was singing along to the song that she was listening to.

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

 _I still feel your touch in my dreams_

 _Forgive me, my weakness but I don't know why_

 _Without you its hard to survive_

 _Cause every time touch I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

 _Can't you feel my heartbeat fast?_

 _I want this to last_

What Isabelle didn't know was that she was being watched from a distance. The mysterious figure that had been watching her and the rest of the group last night was watching and listening to her. She was a little closer than she was last night, so now he could get a better scent from her. He inhaled deeply through his nose and his eyes snapped open. It's her. She's the one. The virgin he had sensed last night. She also must be the one he had been searching for for so long. Her beauty, purity and heavenly voice were the fist three signs that indicated it. The only sure way to know if she is the one he had been searching for is if she has the mark of the one. It would be the final sign that she is the one he needs and wants.

But then, a few more scents caught his attention. Foul, un-pure and devious scents nearby. He could sense that the sources of these scents were up to no good, that they intended to do harm to the one he seeks. He let out a low growl as he spread his wings and took flight.

Isabelle continued her walk down the narrow path in the woods as she quietly sang the song to herself.

After walking for a few more minutes, Isabelle came to a clearing in the woods. It was actually very beautiful and she was is awe at how beautiful it was. For her, it was something to see since she lived in the city all her life. She was entranced by the landscape beauty, she didn't notice the four figures that were sneaking up behind her.

Suddenly, she was struck in the back of her head by a large tree branch. Her headphones flew out of her ears from the impact and she hit the ground with a thud. Isabelle clenched her eyes shut as a small trickle of blood dripped down the side of her head.

Her head was hurting bad and everything was spinning around her. She barely registered the sound of laughter above her. She blinked her eyes open and forced herself to look up at her attackers. She gasped when she saw that it was Sophie and a few of Julian's friends from the football team. Miguel Ramirez, he was actually Julian's cousin and resembled him greatly the only difference is that Miguel is a few inches taller than Julian. Anthony Ricci, Julian's best friend next to Tristan. He had a chiseled face with high cheekbones, olive skin and dark brown mocha eyes. And finally, Jesse Cooper the son of their school's principal. He's a spoiled and selfish brat, he does whatever wants and doesn't care who get hurts in the process. He had short curly sandy blonde hair, pale skin with a light splash of freckles, a defined jawline and sea green eyes.

"Look what we found" Jesse smirked down at Isabelle with a twisted look on his face.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Isabelle demanded through clenched teeth as she fought back the pain in the back of her head.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson, loser" Sophie spat "Nobody messes with me and gets away with it"

"You really are pathetic, Sophie" Isabelle said with a light chuckle which caused Sophie to scowl at her "You can't face me by myself so you get a couple of lackeys to do it for you"

"Hey, Jesse" Sophie said not even looking over at him "Isabelle hear just called you a lackey. How do you feel about that?"

Jesse grabbed her hair and yanked her up so that she was face-to-face with him "Let me show her" he spat at her. Isabelle wasn't going to give either of them the satisfaction of letting them know that she was afraid because right now, she's scared shitless.

Jesse then kneed her in the face as he let go of her hair at the same time, causing her to fall onto her back on the ground. Isabelle's hand went up to her nose to find it bleeding, but it wasn't broken. A pair of hands then grabbed Isabelle's arms and lifted her off the ground and held her in place as Jesse and Sophie stood in front of her.

"Let go of me, you assholes!" Isabelle screamed hoping someone might hear her.

"Shut up!" Jesse yelled as he slapped her in the face.

"What do you want to do with her, amigos?" Miguel asked as he and Anthony held her in place.

"I say we fuck the bitch up" Jesse suggested as he looked over at Isabelle who gave him a death glare.

"What do you think, Sophie?" Anthony asked her as Sophie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fuck the bitch up" Sophie said with sneer as she looked over at Jesse who smiled sadistically.

Jesse then pulled out his pocket knife. He grabbed the top of Isabelle's shirt and brought his knife down to cut open her shirt.

"No! Get away from me!" Isabelle screamed as she tried to break free from their grasp and tried to kick Jesse away from her.

"You're gonna pay for crossing me last night, bitch" Sophie said as she stood over Isabelle "Next time, I'll bet you'll remember who you're messing with"

"Fuck you, bitch" Isabelle spat at her

Sophie glared down at Isabelle "Get on with it, Jesse"

"With pleasure" Jesse said with an evil smirk on his face as he pressed his knife to her neck and blood began to trickle from the small wound. He then dragged the knife across her chest and Isabelle yelled out in pain.

"You think this hurts?" Jesse asked "You just wait, bitch. Just wait" he then began to leave cuts along her abdomen. Isabelle was now crying in pain as blood began to flow from her wounds.

"Stop it, please" she begged as tears ran down her face.

Jesse ignored her plea "Now, I'm gonna fuck up that pretty little face of yours, bitch"

"No, please" Isabelle begged. She hated begging, but she didn't know what else to do at this point.

Jesse was about to slash across her face when suddenly, something lifted him off of the ground and up into the air. Jesse's screams echoed as he was carried off into the sky. Anthony and Miguel release Isabelle as they and Sophie looked up in the sky in shock. It all happened so fast, they didn't see what had carried Jesse off.

Then suddenly, Jesse's body landed a few meters from where they were. They all jumped at the sudden noise and were horrified at what they saw. Jesse had slash marks across his face and his neck was bent at an odd angle, which meant that he was dead.

Sophie screamed in horror at this as Anthony and Miguel were too stunned to move and say anything. Isabelle looked in shock and confusion at this through her tear-filled eyes.

"What just happened?" Sophie yelled hysterically "What did that to him?" she was answered with stunned silence from the others.

Anthony then heard a thud behind him something landed behind him. He turned around fast to see what it was, but then a large hand wrapped itself around his throat tightly and he was lifted up into the air. Sophie and Miguel turned around when they heard Anthony yell as he was carried off, but again it happened too fast for either of them to see.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Sophie screamed as she looked around hysterically.

That's when Anthony's decapitated body fell behind Sophie and she screamed in horror as Miguel ran off and Isabelle stared in horror.

Sophie began to run in fear, but she didn't get very far before the Creeper landed right in front of her. All she could do was stare in horror at the sight of him. His dark eyes narrowed down at her as a growl escaped his through his throat. He then grabbed Sophie by her red hair and began to drag her back over to where Isabelle was.

"Let me go! No!" Sophie screamed, kicked and thrashed, trying to get away from him but the Creeper had a strong grip on her hair. His nails were practically digging into her scalp as she tried to pry his hand off.

He then tossed Sophie down on the ground by Isabelle's feet. Surprisingly, Isabelle wasn't afraid of the Creeper, she was more curious than anything. Sophie on the other hand, was scared out of her mind and was practically shaking at the sight of him.

The Creeper then stood in front of them and grabbed both of their throats before lifting them off their feet. Sophie was clawing at the Creeper's hand, trying to get free but to no avail. Isabelle hands instantly went to his hand, trying to pry it off as her air was being cut off.

He then began to sniff both of them, to see which one he wanted more. He sniffed Sophie's hair and face before he turned to Isabelle. He also sniffed her hair and face, but he ran his tongue against the side of her face as he sniffed her one more time. He then tossed Sophie aside and her head ended up hitting a rock, knocking her out.

The Creeper than licked the side of Isabelle's face again before he looked right into her blue eyes. He could see fear them, but also something else. Something that he had only seen once in his lifetime. His other hand came up to Isabelle face and gently traced her lips with his fingertips. He then saw the cuts along her chest and abdomen. He growled deeply at the sight of them before he pulled Isabelle closer to him and held her tight against him.

His wings then spread before he took off into air with Isabelle in his grasp.

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this took so long to put up. I was busy with life stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Edited 10/10/2019**

Chapter Four:

* * *

Isabelle's father, Daniel is now getting ready to leave for his business trip. He's heading to New York to discuss a partnership with a high-rising company. He was standing in front of his mirror adjusting his tie on his suit.

There was then a frantic knock at his front door, followed by the barking of his dog. Confused by this, since he wasn't expecting anyone to come by he headed towards the front door with confusion. He walked into the living room as he passed by the family dog, Shadow who was sitting on the baby blue couch barking at the door.

"Hello! Daniel Perkins, are you there?" A woman's voice asked aloud along with the frantic knocking.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked as he stepped in front of the door.

"I need to talk to you!" The woman responded "It's important!"

"Who are you?" Daniel asked again with an irritated sigh.

"Please, let me in" The woman insisted "It's about your daughter, Isabelle!"

Daniel gasped as he opened the door slightly to see the woman. She was african american with short curly hair and looked to be in her late forties, early fifties. She had a worried expression on her face as she looked at Bill through the small opening.

"Please, let me in" she stated, practically pleading with him.

Daniel closed the door for a second before he undid the chain lock and opened the door to let her in. She walked right inside and closed the door behind her as she stood in front of Bill.

"How do you know my daughter?" Daniel demanded "Who are you?"

Jezelle swallowed hard "Your daughter could be in danger, Daniel"

Daniel gasped "What kind of danger? Why is she in danger?"

"Where is she right now?" Jezelle asked, avioding the questions.

"She's not here" Daniel told her "She's on a school trip for a few weeks"

Jezelle's eyes widden in shock "Then we need to get to her now" She was about to head out the door when Bill stopped her.

"Wait just a damn minute" Daniel said as he stood in front of her, preventing her from leaving "How the hell do you know who I am, who my daughter is and what makes you think she's in danger? Who the hell are you?"

Jezelle sighed heavily, knowing she couldn't aviod this forever "My name is Jezelle, I can't explain too much right now, but..."

"Hold on a minute" Daniel intrupted her as he put his hand up "You're Jezelle? The crazy pysic lady my wife used to talk about?"

She just stood there with a frozen look on her face, not sure how to answer him, but her silence confirmed his suspicion about her.

"Oh, my God" Daniel ran his hand over the length of hs face. He didn't want to deal with this woman right now, it's bad enough that she contributed to the reason why his wife is in a pysicatric hospital. Now, she comes barreling into his house stating that his daughter is supposedly in danger, he can't deal with any of this right now.

"You know what, get the hell out of my house" Daniel told her firmly "I can't deal with this right now, get out"

"But you don't understand!" Jezelle protested as Daniel was shoving her out the door.

"I understand perfectly, lady" Daniel stated angerily "My wife is a mess right now with you being the reason why and now your trying to mess up me and my daughter"

"Your daughter..." Jezelle began as Daniel shoved her out onto his front porch "Has a mark of a cross on her wrist"

That made Bill stop in his tracks. How did she know that? Isabelle has always done a good job of hiding her mark from people, including her friends. How did this woman know about that mark? These thoughts were running through Daniel's head as he stared at Jezelle for a minute.

"How did you know that?" Daniel asked her, his tone soft.

"I saw it" She answered softly "In a dream. The mark... is on her right writs... just below her thumb. She's had since she was a baby, hasn't she?"

Bill nodded his head "Yes, ever since she was a baby. My wife and I thought it was just oddly shaped birthmark"

"She looks exactly like you, your daughter" Jezelle began "Pale skin, blue eyes, black hair. The only things she retains from Trisha is her beauty and her fighting spirit" Daniel looked in wonder at her, can't believing that she knows all this.

"When she was a child, you always said that Isabelle was strong, like her mother...a fighter" Jezelle stated "Daniel, the same thing that killed Trisha's brother is now after your daughter"

Daniel's eyes widened "...What?"

* * *

The morning sun was now fully in the sky as it shimmered across the lake below. A few geese had flown by while honking as they headed to the other side of the lake. They landed in the water, creating ripples to form around them causing them to travel across the lake making the shimmers from the sun dance on the lake.

The students and the teachers were now all up and about doing their own things. Some of the boys were playing football, the cheerleaders consisting of Taylor, Stacie and a few other girls from the squad were planing to go swimming along with a few other boys. The teachers and a few other students were sitting around the now put out camp fire just talking amongst themselves. Two of the students were Lili and Kristen who were just talking to each other about random things, they had noticed that Isabelle wasn't in the tent with them when they woke up this morning. They had figured that since her Ipod and cell phone were gone that she had gone out for one of her early morning walks, but that was two hours ago and she hadn't come back yet.

Kristen had a look of worry on her face as she looked off towards the woods, hoping to see Isabelle coming down the trail. She was starting to get worried for her friend since she's been gone for the past tow hours. They tried calling her on her cell phone, but there's no service out where they were. Kristen was hoping that any minute now, Isabelle would be coming down back to the camp and she would run up to her and lecture her about worrying her and Lili sick.

"Belle's been gone a long time, Lil" Kristen stated as Lili pulled out her headphones and looked over at her blonde friend.

"I know, she's usually back by now" Lili said as she put her Ipod away "Do you wanna go look for her?"

Kristen nodded her head "It would make me feel better to know if she was okay or not"

"Okay, let's get going then" Lili said as she stood up, but stopped when she heard and saw someone running towards the camp "What the hell?"

Miguel was running wild as he sprinted towards the camp, his feet barely touched the ground because he was running so fast. He was running like he just saw the devil himself and was hot on his heels behind him.

"Hey! Help! Hey!" Miguel yelled, getting everyone's attention as they all looked in his direction.

"Miguel?" Julian questioned as he ran over to his cousin along the teachers and some of the other students including Lili and Kristen.

Miguel stopped in his tracks, shaking and breathing heavily as Julian stood in front of him "Miguel, what happened man? What's wrong?"

His eyes were wide with terror, covered in sweat and his face was almost pale white as he stared at Julian trying to speak "S-Something... J-Jesse... T-Tony...K-Killed... don't know what... c-came down"

"What happened to Jesse and Anthony, Miguel?" Ms. Rosa asked him, standing next to Julian.

"S-something came down and... k-killed them" Miguel replied, his voice shaking.

"What?" Julian questioned as the rest of the students looked at each other nervously.

"You're not making much sense, Miguel" Ms. Rosa said as she placed her hands on his shoulders "What attacked Jesse and Anthony?"

"I-I don't know what it was, b-but it was strong, real strong and it had these... huge fucking wings!" Miguel exclaimed.

"Was it some kind of animal?" Ms. Rosa asked, not sure if she believed him.

"This wasn't no fucking animal!" Miguel yelled as he moved her hands off his shoulders "This thing was strong enough to lift people off the fucking ground and it snapped Jesse's neck like it was a tooth pick!"

The students were starting to freak out as they began to mutter to themselves and to each other nervously. They looked at each other and around them, obviously scared of what Miguel was saying.

"I don't even know what happened to Sophie and that other girl" Miguel stated.

"Sophie?" Julian asked worriedly as he pushed past Ms. Rosa "Why were you with her?"

"And what other girl?" Lili asked as she and Kristen pushed their way through the crowd and stood next to Julian.

"Your friend, the girl with the black hair" Miguel told them.

"Isabelle?" Kristen asked, shocked "What was she doing with you guys and Sophie?"

Miguel swallowed hard, not sure if he should say anything. After all, it wasn't his idea to gang up on Isabelle or anything, it was Sophie's. All she did was talk him and Anthony into it, Jesse just came along for the fun of it.

"Miguel!" Julian shouted at him, causing him to snap his head up at Julian "Answer her question"

Miguel sighed "Sophie wanted to get some payback on Isabelle for crossing her last night. She had talked me and Tony into helping her, but Jesse just came along for the fun of it"

"What?!" Lili shouted, obviously pissed off "You mean that fire-crotch bitch decided to gang up on my best friend just because Isabelle told her off?"

"And you just left her out there?" Kristen chimed in with worry layered in her voice "With whatever this thing is you were talking about is out here somewhere?"

"Along with Sophie?" Julian questioned, clearly angry "What were you thinking?"

"I was scared, okay?" Miguel defended himself "I panicked, I didn't know what to do so I just ran"

Lili ran a hand through her hair and just shook her head before she walked past Miguel and heading towards the woods.

"Lili, where are you going?" Ms. Rosa asked her.

Lili turned around to face her "Isabelle is my best friend and right now she's out alone in these woods with a monster so I'm going after her"

"Lili, it's too dangerous" Ms. Rosa stated "You can't go in there alone, especially with this thing that Miguel saw"

"She's not going alone" Kristen stated as she walked over to Lili and stood next to her "I'm going, too" she looked over at Lili and they both smiled at each other before looking back at the crowd "Isabelle has been our best friend since we were kids, we'd do anything to save her and we know that she would do the same for us"

"We're going and you can't stop us" Lili stated defiantly.

Ms. Rosa sighed, knowing that she can't change their minds "Be careful"

Lili and Kristen nodded their heads in response as they headed off into the woods to find their best friend.

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	5. HEADS UP!

Hey, guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to let you know that this story will be continued, but I am going to be doing some editing with this story. I'll be adding some things, changing or fixing some things. Most of it will stay the same, I just wanna change a few minor things. I will put the date I edited the chapter at the beginning of it, that you'll know that I worked on it.

I don't know when chapter five will be up, but hopefully later this month, I wanna try to get it out around Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter :) I know I said I would get this out by Halloween, but I ended up getting done sooner than I thought :/ A lot of you have been waiting for this, I hope you enjoy it because I'm not sure when the next one will be up since I have a few other stories to work on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jeepers Creepers or any of its characters, I only own my OCs**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Five:

In an area unknown, stood a century old factory. It had rust over most of its structure from years of being worn and the weather effecting it. The paint was peeling and chipping from not being kept in years. Crows were perched on almost every inch of the building while some of them squawked. On the outside, the building appeared to be abandoned, but on the inside, it clearly wasn't.

The sound of water dripping echoed through the abandoned factory as droplets of water landed in puddles formed on the floors of some of the rooms. In a room in the far corner of the factory, was well-kept and decorated beautifully. On a small bed with a wooden bed post that had beautifully designs carved into it. The pillows and blankets were dark purple and black satin with ruffles along the pillowcases and the sheets. In the corner of the room was a full-length mirror with a wooden frame that the same beautifully carved designs that the bed post had on it.

On top of the bed, was Isabelle. She laid asleep and peaceful on the satin sheets; her raven black hair was now beautifully curled into soft curls. Isabelle groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she blinked a few times as she looked around at her new surroundings, she sat up slowly as she looked around the room, she was in. Next to the mirror was a closet door that had the same beautiful carvings that the bed post and mirror frame had on it. There were also two wooden dressers on the other side of the room that also had the carvings on it.

Confused, Isabelle sat on the edge of the bed and tried to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was being carried off by that strange creature and mid-flight, she ended up passing out.

She gasped in realization, that thing whatever it was, had saved her from Jesse before he could mutilate her face.

"Still, what was that thing? And why did it save me?" she asked herself as she stood up.

She then saw her reflection in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself as she stepped towards the mirror. She was now dressed into a black low shoulder ankle length dress with a slit going up past her knee. Around her neck, was a beautiful diamond necklace, in her ears were matching diamond earrings and she also noticed that her hair was now beautifully curled, and it framed her face perfectly.

"How did I get in all this?" Isabelle asked herself as she examined herself in the mirror, she wasn't complaining, she thought what she was wearing was beautiful. She then noticed something odd on her chest. She moved the pearl necklace slightly to see faint scars on her chest where Jesse had cut her.

'That's weird' Isabelle thought to herself. She knew that Jesse slashed her pretty good and it would take at least a month before any of the slash marks on her would heal, so how is it that they're healed now?

Before she could do anything, she started hearing music. It sounded like, old-timey music...playing on a phonograph.

Oh, jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers?

Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those eyes?

Oh, gosh all, git up, how'd they get so lit up?

Gosh all, git up, how'd they get that size?

Oh, golly gee, when you turn those heaters on

Woe is me, got put my cheaters on

Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers?

Oh, those weepers, how they hypnotize!

Oh, where'd ya get those eyes?

"I know that song" Isabelle said to herself as she listened to it with a small smile on her face.

She then opened the metal door slowly and it squeaked loudly as she pushed it open. The sound of dripping water filled her years as she poked her head out the door. She looked around but saw nobody. It was actually hard to see anything considering there were hardly any lights on in the area she was in.

Isabelle looked around, squinting her eyes, trying to see in the darkened area she was in, but to no avail. She then slowly stepped out of the room as she continued to hear that song playing. She took a deep breath as she decided to find out where the song was coming from. She stepped over puddles of water and tried to avoid the dripping water from above her in the dark, but it was hard to do.

She walked down a hallway where the song became louder and clearer. Isabelle then came to a door that was partially open. That's where the song was coming from. She stepped over to the door and opened it fully. Isabelle could make out a staircase and could see that it was dimly lit down below. Isabelle swallowed hard as she began to descend down the stairs.

Isabelle lifted up the skirt of her dress as she walked down the stairs so that she wouldn't fall down them. Her footsteps echoed down the stairs with each step she took down them before she came to the bottom of the staircase.

The room she was now in was quite dark, the only source of light was the illuminating glow of candles that were placed in almost every park of the room. Isabelle walked further into the room until she came to a large table that had a few candles on it along with some sewing equipment and jars full of some strange different colored liquid. Isabelle looked closer into the jars to try and see what it was.

"Formaldehyde…" Isabelle said to herself "That's used as a preservative for paints and cosmetics along with preserving bodies on occasion. What's it doing down here?"

She then heard the music playing again and it sounded closer to her this time. That's when she saw an old phonograph on a small table playing the song. Isabelle walked over to the phonograph and observed it carefully.

"They sure don't make them like this anymore" Isabelle said with a small smile on her face "This one looks to be from the early 1900s and it's in perfect condition. Whoever this belongs to must take great care of it for it to look so brand new"

As she was inspecting the phonograph, she suddenly hears the sounds of screaming in the distance which causes her to jump in surprise. It sounds like a girl screaming over the song that's playing over the phonograph here. Having her curiosity and concern get the better of her, Isabelle decides to find out it is and where they are.

As Isabelle heads towards the sound of the screaming, she enters a larger area that looks to be a cave that's been carved out or something. She then gasps in horror as she covers her mouth at what she sees. Over dozens of dead bodies were stuck up on the walls and ceilings, they were sown together like a quilt or tapestry of some kind. As she looked over the bodies, there was one in particular that hung on the far side of the wall that caught Isabelle's attention. She walked towards the body and stood in front of it as she looked it over. It was a young man, around his early twenties with dark brown hair and there were two holes in his head where his eyes were supposed to be. She then saw that there was a whole where his bellybutton was, but that was missing too. He looked somewhat familiar to her, even though some parts of him were missing. Then it struck her where she had seen him before. She remembered her mother telling her about her younger brother Darius and showing her pictures of him. She knew it was him because her mother said her brother had a tattoo over his bellybutton, but it was missing now and that he was killed by a winged monster.

Isabelle felt her stomach drop. The creature that had saved her from Jesse and the others had killed her Uncle twenty-three years ago.

"So, mom wasn't crazy" Isabelle said to herself as tears filled her eyes "She was telling the truth" she looked up at her deceased uncle with tear filled eyes.

Isabelle took a hold of his hand and she felt that it was hard, like it's been preserved or something. 'So that's what the formaldehyde is for' Isabelle thought to herself 'He's preserving the bodies and stitching them to each other'

The sounds of the screaming again catch her attention and she looks in the direction of the screams before looking back up at her deceased uncle "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" she whispered as a tear ran down her face.

She then releases his hand and walks further into the cave where the screaming becomes louder. As she draws closer to the source of the screaming, Isabelle sees a faint light coming from a room separate from the cave. She peaks around the corner and her mouth falls open on a silent gasp at what she sees.

On a wooden table with large metal shackles held Sophie, who had been stripped completely of her clothing. She was held down tightly on the table by the shackles she thrashed about trying to get free from them. Isabelle also noticed the bodies of Jesse and Anthony were on the floor next to the table and Anthony's severed head was propped up on the table against the wall near Sophie.

"Sophie…" Isabelle says to herself when she hears heavy footsteps approaching and ducks just out of sight.

The Creeper approaches Sophie on the table as she began to scream hysterically and continues to thrash around "Who are you?! What are you?! What do you want?!" Sophie screamed as the Creeper ignored her and grabbed a curved blade from the nearby wall.

Isabelle peaks around the corner again, careful to not be seen as the Creeper presses the blade on Sophie's chest, just below her sternum. Sophie was crying and begging the creature to let her go as he presses the blade deep into her. Isabelle cringed at the sound of Sophie's painful screams as the Creeper drags the blade all the down her abdomen, stopping at her groin. The Creeper then placed the blade on the table as he grabbed the two folds of open skin on Sophie's abdomen and forced them apart.

Isabelle nearly gagged at this as Sophie began coughing up blood while still crying and screaming from the pain. The Creeper then reached into her abdomen began to pull out some of her organs and placed them on the other side of the table. At this point, Sophie's screams had stopped as she laid dead on the table, her face contorted into a look of pain and terror, her eyes were widened in terror and were lifeless as blood continued to drip from her mouth.

The Creeper then picked up Sophie's heart and kidneys before ingesting them and swallowing them whole. Isabelle ducked away again, breathing heavily as she tried to stop herself from throwing up at what she just witnessed. Sure, she hated Sophie and thought she was a real bitch, but she didn't want to see her killed, at least not like that.

She then slowly peaked around the corner again, only to see that the Creeper was gone. Isabelle gasped quietly before looking away in confusion. That's when she noticed how eerily quiet it was, the sound that could be heard was the blood dripping onto the floor from Sophie's dead body.

The silence was un-nerving for Isabelle as she took a chance to look around the corner again only to gasp and jump back slightly when she saw the Creeper standing right there. The Creeper growled quietly as she looked up at him with wide eyes. She swallowed hard as she stared up at the Creeper with Sophie's blood dripping from his mouth. Looking at her for one more moment before, he walked back over to the table to remove Sophie's body from it. He then dropped her body onto the ground in a lifeless heap before grapping Anthony's severed head.

The Creeper sniffed Anthony's head for a minute before reaching into his mouth and pulling out his tongue. Isabelle grimaced as The Creeper pulled Anthony's tongue out before placing it in his own mouth. He then places Anthony's head back on the table before picking up Sophie's body and hefted her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room. He walked past Isabelle who was still shocked and confused by what is going on. The Creeper then entered the cave or "House of Pain" as he prefers to call it and dropped Sophie's body on the table that held the sewing equipment and jars of formaldehyde.

Isabelle let out a shaky breath as she stepped back into the cave but stayed at a safe distance from the Creeper as he was preparing to sew Sophie's abdomen back up. Her mind was spinning with so many questions about all of this and before she even realized it, Isabelle blurted out a random question.

"You're the Creeper, aren't you?" she asked him, and he glanced over at Isabelle "My… my mom used to tell me about when you killed her brother… my uncle Darrius"

The Creeper then stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, surprised at what she just said. He took a few steps towards her until he was a few feet in front of her "Patricia… is your mother?" he spoke which surprised Isabelle considering she didn't think he could talk.

Isabelle just nodded her head "I…I never believed her… until now"

The Creeper just grunted as he turned away from her and walked over to the table "I should've guess that you were her daughter" he got back to what he was doing with Sophie's body "You have the same fire in your eyes that she had"

"Why…why did you kill him?" Isabelle asked him "Why did you kill my uncle?"

The Creeper was silent for a moment before he spoke again "He was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He discovered my first lair with all my pervious victim's and attempted to tell others about it, forcing me to burn it down before anyone else discovered it. I had to silence him"

Isabelle was stunned at this; she didn't know what to say as her gaze went to the ground and forced back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Your mother begged me to spare him" he continued causing Isabelle's head to snap up "Asking me to take her in his place… I considered it for a moment, but I couldn't let him live after what he had seen. Since then, I've admired your mother for her bravery and strength. Not many would have done what she did, she is a strong woman"

Isabelle hugged herself as she looked back down at the ground "…Why did you save me?"

His head snapped towards her almost surprised as what she just said "What?"

"Why did you save me?" Isabelle demanded as she looked back up at him, her ice blue eyes misty from the tears forming in them "If you're this vicious, merciless monster my mother and everyone else clamed you to be, then why did you save me? You could've just let Sophie and the others do what they wanted with me or you could've just killed me when you had the chance. So… I ask again, why did you save me?"

The Creeper turned towards and took a few steps towards her "Because… you… are special"

"What?" Isabelle asked him confused "Special? Special how?"

"You have the mark" he referred to the mark on her wrist as she looked down at it.

"My birthmark?" Isabelle asked before looking up at him "Well, I know it's weird to have a birthmark like this, but it doesn't mean I'm special. It doesn't really mean anything"

"Yes, it does" the Creeper spoke to her "It means you are the one"

"The one? The one for what?" she asked him.

"The one… to set me free" he answered her.

 **Let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
